Mistakes We Make
by Today's The Day
Summary: Everything had gone exactly as planned. Until Rosie was successfully kidnapped by General Magnus Kane. And then everything went wrong. Read and review! Possible multi-chapter.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 'Cept my camera.

Mistakes We Make

By Today's The Day

"And our next queen is...Rosie Gonzales!"

The crown erupted into enthusiastic applause. The encouraging cheers and shouts of happiness filled the gymnasium; the excitement bouncing off the walls. Rosie was Queen! And not that evil, preppy Chelsea! The cheers started to stop, and slowly the claps dwindled down into a few embarrassed coughs, waiting for their new queen to take the crown.

"Rosie? Where are you?" The spot light searched in vain for its queen.

And that was when Carter realized what must have happened. The plan had gone wrong. General Magnus Kane must have realized the trick she had so desperately tried to pull. He knew that she wasn't Rosie. Kane must have spotted the _real_ Rosie and had taken the chance to capture her when the opportunity had presented itself to him.

Carter choked back a sob. _No! This can't be happening!_ She rushed quickly out of the crowded gym, leaving a few disgruntled students in her chaotic path. She ran as quickly as she could in the elegant blue gown, trying not to trip. _If I were a crazy, mad dictator, where would my getaway vehicle be in a foreign country?_ And then it hit her. _Helicopter! _

She rushed to the staircases and climbed up the steps two at a time. She made her way up the last flight of stairs where she heard muffled voices. Pausing, she came to a stop, listening in on the conversation.

"...need...good-bye..."

"Listen...Luna...prisoner...pathetic woman...you..."

"...my mother...again!"

There was harsh whispers and then a loud crack and a shout of pain. Carter's eyes opened in shock. It was then she realized that this man was too powerful for just her. Whipping out her cell-phone, she called her father. _Pick up pick up pick up._

-

_Ten Minutes Earlier_

A bittersweet smile graced Rosie's lips. Tonight was her last night here. After this, she had to go back to her country and rescue her mom. She knew she was being a tad reckless by rushing back to Costa Luna without protection, but she had to do what was right. And in this case, it was saving her mother. She would _not_ deal with her mom being forced into marriage by such a horrid man.

"Rosie?"

She looked up, smiling a little wider at hearing her new name again. She had gotten used to it after the first day, and she thought it suited her. _Rosie. _"Yes Carter?"

"Stay here, alright? I'll be back in a little bit. But I _need_ you to stay right here. With everyone around you. Right here," explained Carter.

Rosie grinned at her friend's silly request. But if this is what Carter wanted her to do, she'd do it. She only had a few hours left here, so she'd make Carter happy. "Okay, if that's what you want, I'll stay right here."

An expression of relief spread over Carter's face. "Thank you, thank you Rosie."

"Of course Carter."

Carter smiled a little and gave Rosie a small wave, disappearing into the crowd. Rosie stood happily, content at watching all of her new friends dancing around her. A few boys grinned at her, and she gave each of them a quiet smile in return.

"Hey Rosie, you want to dance?"

"Sorry, I promised Carter I'd stay her until she came back."

"Suit yourself," chuckled the boy, winking and then melding back into the thick of the dancers.

"How can I suit myself...?" Rosie thought quietly. She quickly disregarded the thought and went back to grinning. Rosie shifted her weight to her other foot, coughing politely as a boy bumped into her.

"Sorry Rosie!"

She giggled lightly. "It's quite alright Ed."

He smiled. "Oh, have you seen Carter?"

"No, she said she'd come back soon. But she went that way, the last I saw her," explained Rosie, pointing in the direction in which Carter left. She quickly withdrew her hand, realizing that she had done something rude.

"Okay thanks. I'll see you later!"

Rosie continued to stand on her spot on the floor. It was when she realized that the announcements of Prom Queen were going to start soon that she even thought of moving. Her classmates and friends started drifting towards the stage, leaving her standing alone. But she wouldn't move. She had promised Carter.

It was then she felt a hand clamp down gruffly on her mouth, keeping the scream that was threatening to crawl out of her mouth quiet. She heard the familiar clink of a sword being withdrawn from its sheath and she gasped. She knew who it was. And she knew _his_ intentions. And yet knowing all these facts didn't comfort her. In fact, she was completely and utterly terrified.

"Come quietly now and none of your friends get hurt," came the rough voice of General Kane. She nodded and he released her from his grip. Both of his henchmen surrounded her, preventing her from even trying to run away. She looked for an opening, but found none. "Don't even think about it." She let out a soft sigh, following the General obediently.

The small expedition made their way up the school's staircase and to the roof. There stood a black helicopter, the engines already started.

"Wait!" she cried out.

"What!" demanded the General, turning around.

"I...I need to say good-bye...I need-"

"Listen here, _princess_, once you step into that helicopter, you are no longer the soon-to-be Queen of Costa Luna. You will forever be _my _prisoner, along with that pathetic woman you call your mother!" shouted Kane. "She's an old, fat woman. It was quite annoying to hear her go on about how her daughter was safe and protected from me. But look how stupid she was! I found you! I basically have successfully captured you! _I win_."

Anger pulsed through Rosie's veins and she was momentarily blinded with rage. "Don't you _ever_ talk about my mother like that again!"

"How dare you order your new king!" he scream, raising his hand and bringing it down harshly on Rosie's cheek. Rosie cried out in pain. "Get over it, _princess_, because this is how you'll be treated from now on. Get over it."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Rosalinda. But _you lose_."

* * *

**A/N: **First attempt at the Princess Protection Program fanfic archive! I hope you guys liked it! And please tell me if you think there are any potential 'ships out there for Rosie _other_ than Carter. If you have a preference, tell me and I'll definitely consider! And review review review!


End file.
